Professor Scam
by Colton M. H
Summary: Two years don't even stop Eddy's grudge against Captain Melonhead, and he finally strikes again, right when it's least expected. The rating is for the latter chapters which will have blood, violence, and maybe other things. R&R. I DON'T OWN Ed Edd n Eddy!
1. Chapter 1: Scammin' Season

**Professor Scam **

**Chapter 1: Scammin' Season**

Eddy walked into his room, anger in him. He had just failed another scam, and he was mad. "DARNIT, DOUBLE D!" he yelled, as Edd and Ed followed. "WHY DO WE ALWAYS FAIL!"

"Eddy, selling Kevin's personal belongings in the hour he was gone was bound to fail!" Edd yelled. "Not only would he find out, but he didn't kill us because we returned them!!"

"I HAD TO GIVE MY MONEY BACK!" Eddy yelled.

"They sold them back to us," Ed said profoundly. Edd and Eddy stared at him in amazement.

"Hey, Lumpy said something smart for once!" Eddy yelled in amazement. "I have an idea from this," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"What is it?" Edd asked in annoyance.

"Follow me boys," Eddy said happily, as he left his room.

"Once again, we are going on a strange wild adventure," Edd said, sighing as him and Ed left.

"BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed yelled happily, as he went following the other Eds…

XxxxX

In the playground, Jonny was hanging between two tree branches by his head. "Do you need help, dude?" Nazz asked, seeing him. In two years, Nazz had physically matured, and was now more, erm, to put it blunt she was now fully developed on the outside. Her hair was longer now, and she wore it in two ponytails.

"No, Plank sent for help," Jonny said, and Nazz looked at Plank on the floor. "He'll be back soon I bet," Jonny said, swinging back and forth now. Jonny was still bald, and still hung out with Plank. Two years merely made him grow taller, and of course there isn't much to describe when boys grow into men on the outside, save for pimples which Johnny lacked due to a natural zit-rub his parents made.

"Ooooooo Kaaayyyyy," Nazz said in wonder. _How can he just sit there waiting for Plank when someone's there already and able to help? _She wondered, but she shrugged it off. After all, it was his choice, she didn't have any right to try to say anything other-wise about it, right? Well, at least she thought so, and continued on her way home. It was just after Cheer-practice at school, and she was headed home. The time was around six thirty, and no one expected an old enemy to return. An old enemy WAS about to return though.

"Hey, Nazz!" Kevin yelled from by his house. "Want to come to my house for dinner!?" Kevin was now also taller, and had a bit longer hair. He was into metal music, which was why he grew his hair out, and still wore his hat. Due to his friendship with Jonny he had little to no pimples as Jonny gave him the zit-rub.

"Sure!" Nazz yelled. "I'll call my mom real fast!" she yelled, running to Kevin's. Inside, she picked up the phone and dialed her house.

"Hello?" her mom's voice said from the phone.

"Hey, mom," Nazz said to the phone. "I'm going to have diner at Kevin's, OK?"

"OK," her mom's voice said happily. "Just be back before seven twenty," she added.

"Bye!" Nazz said enthusiastically. He mom said the same to her before the two hung up at the same time.

"What she say?" Kevin asked her as she hung up.

"She said I could have dinner, but I'll have to go home right away," Nazz said to Kevin.

"Cool," Kevin said, smiling.

"KEVIN! DINNER'S READY!" his father yelled.

"Well, dinner's ready," Kevin said to Nazz. "Lets see what it is," he said.

"OK," Nazz said, barely before Kevin's dad yelled.

"GET THE HELL IN HERE BOY!" his dad yelled, sounding angry. "YOUR MOTHER WORKED FOR TWENTY MINUTES GETTING YOU FOOD, AND YOUR GOING TO EAT IT!" he yelled in anger. The two teens (A whole year had passed since the end of the Ed, Edd, n Eddy series in chronology, making them fourteen now) ran into the kitchen, Kevin in fear, Nazz following him…

XxxxX

"My Lord," Edd said, as him and Ed walked into a room of Eddy's. It was full of boxes and cases and other stuff. In the middle stood a tall closet with wood doors and a sealer like a safe's. "What is all this?"

"All my failed scams have been documented along with the reason of their failure," Eddy said, opening a drawer. "My mom said I was obsessed with the scams, but I didn't care," Eddy said, Edd noticed he was shaking.

"Over the last two years I noticed that it's always the same people," Eddy went on with his rant. "FIVE PEOPLE ALWAYS!" he yelled, turning around and yelling at Ed and Edd. "Johnny, Kevin, and the Kankers," he said in anger.

"Eddy, when did Johnny ruin a scam!?" Edd yelled, not remembering any time.

"He takes our money every month after scamming the other kids and returns it!" Eddy yelled, as Ed turned the closet's handle.

"SPIN IT!" he yelled, hitting it, sending it spinning. It clicked, and opened. Eddy turned around and saw it open.

"EEEEDDDDD!!!" he bellowed in anger, as it opened. He ran towards it, but before he reached it Ed saw its contents.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SCAM'S OUTFIT, EDDY!?" Ed yelled, turning around. Eddy ran into Ed, and fell over.

"What indeed are you doing with what used to be Professor Scam's outfit?" Edd said, looking at the outfit. It was so much different than it was two years ago. The cape was black, and the shirt had a dollar sign. On the sleeves were two other dollar signs, and luckily instead of underwear for bottom-wear it had long boxers that had a tool belt around them. It had the monocle still, and a red eye-mask. The gloves were black, as were the socks.

"I've been using my brother's stuff to make it better, to prepare myself for Professor Scam's return," Eddy explained. "I said I'd return, and I will! I WILL RETURN LIKE A BEAN BURRITO!!"

"BURRITOS GIVE ME GAS!" Ed yelled happily, hugging his friends.

"Let Scammin' Season begin," Eddy said weakly as Ed hugged him tightly. "Ed, let go," he added remembering Ed was hugging the two.

"Sorry, Professor Scam," Ed said, letting go. He began to laugh.

"Now for your two's costumes," Eddy said, rubbing his hands together and opening a closet.

The old uniforms from two years ago were there, but they too were different. They had iron-on cent signs, and they had a single-piece jumpsuit. The shoes were webbed still, and they reached up to the jumpsuit's bottom. The gloves were also long, and there was a black eye-mask. The jumpsuit was black as well, and the cent-sign was on a bronze circle. It was on the middle of the jumpsuit. And on the gloves there were the same symbols. There were two of them, each appeared to be fitted for each Ed.

Oh, I forgot to describe the differences in two years, haven't I? Ed hasn't grown much. He has a head full of hair, and has more zits. Yet, that never stopped him for getting a girlfriend for a month before they broke up when she moved to Lemon Brooke.

Edd still wears his hat, mainly out of habit these days. He no longer fears losing it, but it's just so natural to him. He has a few zits now, and has more hair sticking out of his hat now. Even out the front of his hat.

Eddy has grown to the same height of Edd's, which is incredible for two years. He has three hairs still, but you can make out some more hair growing in. He has lost a few pimples after scamming Jonny for some zit-rub.

"Ed, I have a bad feeling about this," Edd said, as Eddy took the two uniforms out…

XxxxX

Well, that's the first chapter. This will be written from Eddy's idea of what he's doing. In other words, the villain is the main character this time.


	2. Chapter 2: Scammin' Season Pt 2

**Professor Scam**

**Chapter 2: Scammin' Season Part 2**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Edd said as Eddy took out the uniforms.

"Why are we hunting scams, Eddy?" Ed asked dumbly, still laughing about Eddy saying that it was Scammin' Season.

"We aren't, you idiot," Eddy said, thrusting the minion uniforms into his friends' arms. "We're going to bring back Professor Scam!" Eddy laughed, as he jumped into the cabinet his Professor Scam Uniform was in and quickly putting it on. His friends were still putting their uniforms on when he walked out of the cabinet.

"Eddy, why do we have to wear such demeaning uniforms?" Edd asked in annoyance as he put his uniform on.

"Because I told you to!" Eddy yelled, pointing his finger at Edd. "Now, why don't you be more like Ed and stop arguing?"

"ALL READY, PROFESSOR SCAM!" Ed yelled happily, nearly blowing the entire room's contents out of the room through the window.

"See, why not more like that?" Eddy asked weakly as he recovered from Ed's yell.

"Fine," Edd said, grumbling. "Your getting your own way once again," he said in annoyance.

"Now, we need somewhere to have a base," Eddy, who was now pacing, said, rubbing his chin.

"How 'bout the junkyard?" Ed asked happily. "It's discrete and full of useless junk!"

"Oh my God, Ed, your being smart!" Eddy yelled in shock. "We'll transform the junkyard into our secret base!" he declared happily.

"I suppose I'll be in charge of construction," Edd said, sighing. He always had to be in charge of that.

"Correct-a-mundo," Eddy said happily. "Now, boys, lets get Scammin' Season started," Eddy said, as he opened the door. The other Eds left, and the Ed walked back in, picked up everything in the room, and continued following the others as Edd pushed him on a skateboard.

"Ed, you OK there?" Edd asked as Ed was slowly pushed.

"YEP!" Ed yelled happily.

"C'mon, guys, I know where in the junkyard to build this," Eddy said, walking off towards the junkyard, Edd pushing Ed on a skateboard behind him.

"EDDY!! WAIT!!" Edd yelled as he pushed.

"NO WAITING DOUBLE D!" Ed yelled happily, as Edd fell, and Ed flew forwards.

"AHHH!!!" Edd yelled, running after Ed and Eddy…

XxxxX

At the junkyard, the skateboard hit a rock, sending Ed flying through the air, hitting the ground with a thud. The cabinets and boxes went flying everywhere, but luckily nothing came out of them. "This place is perfect!" Eddy said happily. "We'll build an elevator, and build something underground that it goes into!" Eddy yelled happily.

"My, Eddy, your vocabulary is better than average days," Edd said as he panted from running towards the two. "But how will we make sure no one sees the elevator? The underground base idea is good, but an elevator, how is that disguised?"

"We bury its outer shell with junk!" Ed yelled. "Just like in the comic 'I, Villain'!" Ed yelled happily, and actually using a comic book reference for a good idea.

"My lord, that's brilliant!" Edd yelled in amazement. Eddy just stared at Ed in astonishment. All these years of saying those comics killed Ed's brain, and now their helping Eddy.

"Double D, get drawing the plans. Me and Ed will find a place to put in the elevator," Eddy said happily. "AFTER ED PICKS UP THE BOXES!!" Eddy yelled, hitting Ed over the head.

"Got it, Eddy," Ed said happily, as night fell as he picked up the boxes. Edd was drawing the plans to the base, and so far it was amazing. In fact, he thought he could probably add a tunnel to the abandoned power plant that they could use for energy and a decoy base.

A year ago Peach Creek received a new nuclear power plant and shut the one by the creek down. Of course, this means that Peach Creek now has a spare power plant that would still work, which means that you could actually make energy independently with it. It'd be perfect for a plan like this. And, Edd knew this. As he drew the plans, he made an elevator shell on the paper, an elevator in it, and then that went down fifty feet. The underground chamber was immense, large as the whole junkyard, and stretched to nearly a mile down. It would be nearly impregnable for anyone other than the military. The bottom would be having a massive drill that would go strait to the mantle to a hollow chamber containing crystals that emit a strange light that were discovered recently. Apparently they were just like a little solid star that wouldn't melt you if you got a mile from it. Edd was, despite his gentle nature, basically putting a bomb shelter on steroids. Just like Mount Olympus Mons on Mars is a Mt. Everest on steroids, this base would be a bomb shelter on steroids. Now, we will go and look at what the other kids were doing at the time.

XxxxX

Nazz was going to bed and already in her sleeping clothing, the window (it was upstairs) open, letting a nice breeze in. Summer was always her favorite season, as she could leave the window open and smell the summer air during it. She sighed, as she got into bed, her lamp still on. She pulled the blankets over her, leaned over past her clock on her desk, and turned out the light. Darkness. Except from the stars outside. She quickly put her hands together, although not in a rush, and prayed. It was a family tradition, as she was Christian. Outside, she thought she heard laughing, and turned to look at her clock. Ten o'clock. _Late time for s__omeone to be laughing outside… t__oo late for that to be happening._She thought, wondering what was happening. She sat up, and looked out the window. She didn't see anyone… And swore it was Ed laughing happily. "Probably nothing," she said to herself, before falling asleep. Unknown to her, she was the only one that heard the Eds, and she just took the gravest warning of all as nothing.

Outside her home, all was calm. A street light flickered a bit, and then maintained it's beam of light. An owl flew over the cul-de-sac, and swooped down, grabbing a mouse. It flew off, to eat the mouse elsewhere, and all seemed peaceful. Nothing showed evidence that the Eds were planning to attack, but they were. No one even knew the Eds were missing, until a yell went out. "EDDDDDDDD!!!!" a voice yelled from Ed's house. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" the masculine voice yelled. Ed's dad was worried sick, his son, who he personally (Unlike his wife who was always home) liked more than his daughter, was missing.

"EDDDDDYYYY!!!!" a voice yelled as Eddy's dad and mom walked out of Eddy's house. "SON, WHERE ARE YOU!?" they yelled.

Edd's parents' car parked in front of his house, and the two got out. "Strange, no lights on," Edd's mom said, opening the door. She looked in Edd's room, and found no one there. No one was in the house. "HONEY! EDDWARD'S MISSING!" she yelled, running down the stairs.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" her husband yelled. "HE'S OUR ONLY CHILD!"

The two ran out of the house, towards Eddy's parents and Ed's parents. "Your kid's gone too, Thomson?" Eddy's dad asked Edd's dad.

"Yeah, he is, Mr. McGee," Edd's dad, Mr. Thomson, said sadly. "Your kid too, Mr. and Mrs. Kerk?"

"Only Ed," Mr. Kerk, Ed's dad, said, nodding. "Strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Mrs. Thomson said, before she put her hand on her chin. "Eddward doesn't run off like this, which is even stranger," he added.

"Ed never did either," Mr. Kerk said. "You think that their somewhere, just unaware of the time?"

"Eddward knows to be home after dark," Mr. Thomson said. "It's probably that Eddy kid," he said, glaring at the McGees.

"EDDY WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING!" Mrs. McGee yelled in anger.

Mr. McGee put his hand up in his wife's face. "Dear, as much as I hope your right, Eddy isn't exactly our star kid," he said, looking at her. "He's gotten those two friends of his in more trouble than we give him credit for," he said to her.

"Well, what should we do?" Mrs. Kerk asked, looking around.

"Call the cops if they aren't back tomorrow," Mr. Thomson said. "We should get some rest, their probably just playing late and haven't realized the time, like Mr. Kerk said," he said, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders and walking into his house. The other two did the same as Nazz watched from her window, awake from the yells for the two of Ed and Eddy.

"I hope their alright," Nazz said, remembering in the paper when a kid was kidnapped around their neighborhood. She went back to sleep, and had a peaceful night of sleep… She'd regret hoping their alright all too soon...

XxxxX

"GOOD LORD!" Edd yelled, realizing what time it must be. "IT MUST BE AT LEAST TEN!"

"Ten o'clock?" Eddy asked, standing up in shock. "My parents will kill me if I don't get home soon!"

"MINE TOO!" Ed yelled in fear.

"Well, fellows, I guess I'll meet you two here tomorrow," Edd said, rolling his blue prints for at least twenty things up.

"Yeah, I guess," Eddy said, as the three walked home. They already had used some junk to make the 2-inch metal shell of the elevator, and were digging the fifty-feet hole now. Well, not now, now they were going home, so they were and are about to continue working on that I guess. Something like that.

As Edd walked into his house quietly, brushing his teeth, and going into his room without waking his parents, he knew what he'd say tomorrow. He'd say they imagined him not being there, as Ed and Eddy would also. They knew exactly what they needed to do.

Tomorrow, the return of Professor Scam would happen… And no one knew who Professor Scam was anymore, they were sure…

XxxxX

How was this chapter? Longer than the last I know.


	3. Chapter 3: Eddy's Plan

**Professor Scam**

**Chapter 3: Scam's Plan**

"Good morning, fellows," Edd said as he walked into the junk yard, seeing Ed and Eddy standing there already. "Have you gathered the supplies I asked for?"

"Yeah, we did," Eddy said. "Get the supplies out, Ed," he said, hitting Ed. They weren't wearing their uniforms yet, but they had them with them to put on later.

Ed ran off, laughing, and drug a huge, and I mean HUGE as in with capitol letters the whole while, bag into the area. Inside was at least ten cars he found, and a lot of spare metal. Also, three shovels sticking out. "I BROUGHT SHOVELS!" he yelled happily.

"Yes, well, shovels aren't necessary," Edd said, trying to be as polite as possible. "I've drew up designs for a digging robot that would make the base for us," he explained, taking out a paper. "We'll use stuff in the junkyard, we have nearly unlimited supplies," he said, as he looked in the bag. He pulled out some device capable of melting metals. "I'll need to gather the materials…" he began, as he told the other two what he needed for the device that would dig their base out of the ground for them.

XxxxX

"It looks terrific!" Edd declared as he placed the final part onto the Auto-Digger 1000. The Auto-Digger would be programmed with the blue prints, go down the elevator shell, and begin to build the base. All they needed now was to construct an elevator and place it in the shell, and they'd be set.

"Uploading blue prints, Eddy!" Ed yelled happily, as he put Edd's blueprints for the base into a slot.

"Ed, after today we'll have to adopt codenames," Eddy said as he smiled. "Anyways, Double D, hit the switch and get this thing activated, I don't have all day," Eddy said as the blueprints were uploaded.

"Got it, Eddy," Edd said, as he hit a switch. It had took them three hours to construct it, and the cul-de-sac was probably wondering where they were. The machine rose onto six tall, slender mechanical legs, and lights turned on in front. Three mechanical claws rose, and it turned.

"Which one of you is the leader?" it asked, looking around, its robot brain working at fifty-percent. The machine was designed to be able to think, but was inclined to take orders from it's leader by mathematical default. It also talked a lot like Stephen Hawkings.

"I am," Eddy said. "You will refer to me as Sir or Eddy," Eddy said to the robot. It nodded. "Double D here is second in command," Eddy said, and the robot followed his hands and saw Edd. It nodded. "And-" Eddy began, before Ed interrupted.

"I'M ED!" Ed yelled, getting the robot's attention. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" he yelled happily, as the robot nodded. It stopped nodding, and stood still.

"I don't know," the Auto-Digger said in confusion. "What do you think my name should be?"

"Your name will be…" Eddy said, thinking. A name popped to mind. The name of Colin, a good name for a robot he thought. "Your name will be Colin. Colin Edward," Eddy said, adding Edward to the robot's name.

The robot turned to Ed. "My name is Colin," the robot said. "Glad to meet you, Ed," it said happily.

"Colin?" Ed asked. "Who's that?" he asked in confusion.

Eddy ignored Ed, and turned away. "Colin, your orders are to go through that elevator shell, dig fifty feet down, and follow the blueprints uploaded into your system," Eddy told the robot. "Do you understand?"

"Got it, Sir!" Colin said, before scuttling towards the elevator shell, and scuttled down it, before it began digging.

"So, Double D," Eddy said, walking towards Edd. "Where does the dirt go?"

"Colin, as you call him, uses the dirt as fuel. Any extra is shot into the air and out of the elevator shaft," Edd explained. "We have really nothing to do now, so I suppose we should just get planning," Edd said.

"Double D, we need that elevator," Eddy said to Edd. "Soon we will have our base, and then… Peach Creek will pay… And I won't stop at the cul-de-sac, I'll go to the rest of the town!" he yelled, before laughing manically.

XxxxX

Jonny was walking down the lane with Plank, whistling. As he walked, he noticed Jimmy and Sarah outside playing. The two were now ten, and Sarah had shorter hair in a bun behind her head. Jimmy had lost his braces, and he combed his now-died-black hair back. He was actually depressing to everyone but Sarah, and some said he was emo. Sarah though was still his best friend, and was almost always cheerful now, but still had a short temper. "Howdy, Jimmy, Sarah," Jonny said cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the plots Eddy had for him.

"Hi, Jonny!" Jimmy said, surprisingly cheerful for him these days. "Did you hear? The Eds are gone so far!"

"I know! It's great!" Sarah said happily. The two young ones still hated the Eds, Jimmy more so. Many say that a traumatic incident involving the Eds happened to Jimmy, probably Ed eating him by accident.

"The Eds are missing?" Jonny asked, confused. "I wonder where they went, don't you, Plank?"

_"No, you idiot!"_Plank thought to Jonny, who was upset.

"That's not nice!" Jonny yelled at Plank, who apologized. "I accept your apology, buddy," Jonny said to Plank, before walking off. He saw Rolf in his garden, plowing. "Howdy, Rolf," Jonny said.

"Jonny-the-wood-boy, would you help Rolf with his chores?" Rolf asked as he plowed some more. Rolf had grown more muscular, and now had a beard growing on him. His hair was also longer, as he didn't cut his hair from tradition.

"Sure thing, Rolf," Jonny said, as he jumped over Rolf's fence. "I heard the Eds are missing," Jonny said as he walked towards Rolf.

"Here, plant seeds," Rolf said, giving Jonny a bag of seeds. "The Ed-boys are missing? Rolf feels that this is a bad omen," Rolf said, as Jonny scattered seeds.

"And Nazz said that she heard the Eds were missing last night," Jonny said, talking about the vanishing of the Eds. "What if they got kidnapped?"

"Rolf would beat any on who kidnaps any his friends," Rolf said, as he continued working.

XxxxX

"Well, that was funny!" Colin said, coming out of the elevator shell, still sounding like Stephen Hawkings. "What do I do next, Sir?"

"Take five, Colin," Eddy said, as Ed and Edd carried the elevator to the empty elevator shell. They slid it in, and it clinked, attaching to the shell.

"Elevator attached and disguised, Eddy!" Ed yelled happily, saluting Eddy.

"Lets check the base out, boys," Eddy said, as they got into the elevator, Colin getting in after them.

It flew downwards, then stopped when it hit fifty feet down. The inside was futuristic, designed by Ed. The buttons were triangles, and the doors had paintings of aliens and UFOs. "Did you like my art, Eddy?" Ed asked as he fell out the elevator door. The other two Eds and Colin got out, and when Edd tried to help Ed up, the doors closed. "HMPH!" Ed something-ed in pain, as the air came out of his mouth.

"ED!" Edd yelled, pulling Ed out of the elevator. "Thank the Lord your alright," Edd said, as he helped Ed stand up.

"Stop messing around, Ed," Eddy said, as Ed stood up. "And I did like your art in there, very nice," Eddy said. "We need one of those flying dinner plates or cigars," Eddy said as the four walked. "It'd be pretty fun to attack places with them," he added before anyone asked why.

"We should focus on the base for now," Edd said, as they looked around. The base was huge, and a tunnel stretched to the power planet. Edd explained everything, and then as he finished said what they still need to do. "We need doors to separate some areas, and some home appliances," he finished his tour of the new base.

"I LIKE WAFFLES!" Colin yelled out of seemingly no where, surprising everyone.

"Double D, did you program Colin to be this _stupid_?" Eddy asked Edd in shock.

"It's probably a system error, Eddy, I'm sure," Edd said, doubtfully all the same. He stopped moving around in the room, and thought.

"C'mon, we have to get some stuff down here, I'm bored," Eddy said, as he walked back into the elevator.

"YEAH! WE GET TO GO UP!" Ed yelled happily, as Colin got in. Edd followed, and the elevator shot up.

"I don't know, Eddy. Some stuff might not fit," Edd said, thinking of how to get whole items down. "We'll have to partially dissemble a lot," he said, solving the problem.

"I love to dissemble stuff!" Colin happily yelled, as he looked around in ecstasy.

"Well, lets get building parts, no point in building something and then dissembling it," Edd said, as he got out papers and drawing designs for computers and chairs and tables and sliding doors. Their base was truly going to be the cat's meow.

"Our base is going to be so cool," Eddy said, rubbing his hands together happily.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dawn of War

**Professor Scam**

**Chapter 4: The Dawn of War**

"Excellent," Eddy said, rubbing his hands together. The base was finally completed after nearly three hours, and it actually looked nice to them. "Now, my minions, prepare! We strike tomorrow at dawn!" Eddy declared, laughing manically.

"I LIKE LAUGHING LIKE THAT!" Colin blurted out of nowhere, and began to laugh with Eddy.

"I WANT TO TRY!" Ed yelled happily, and joined in, the two kids and a robot laughing maniaclly.

"Yes, you three do that, I'll get the base up and running to it's full potential," Edd said, before going to a computer and began to type in coordinates, put in DNA signatures, set settings, and unknowingly accessed another dimension… A dimension of darkness…

XxxxX

In another dimension, a being stood in a cell, trapped. "Cruse them all," the dark shadow mused, as it sat there. "Ten hundred million years have passed, and still that blasted Warrior of Light walks the Earth, changing from body to body every time it's old one dies," he mused. This was The Shadow, a evil creature from the begins of time itself some said, and he was in fact a he. Or so he claimed, which is enough evidence as no one that anyone would listen to would go close enough to him to find out. And if they did, they'd no longer be sane from fear and horrors beyond imagination. But in truth he was no less mortal than man, and nor was the Warrior of Light. It may be hard for you the reader to imagine a being like either of them only as mortal as a man, yet superior, as one might believe a being from another world or planet with advanced medical technology to be immortal.

There were no guards here, and there was no need for any. These cells were inescapable without outside interference, and no one outside even knew the place existed, besides the Almighty Higher Beings that would sentence lesser creatures to it if the lesser ones defied them. They never expected someone to accidently disrupt the cells and allow the creatures in them to escape, as was happening now. Suddenly, the bars began to morph as data and plasma shot through the row of cell doors, disintegrating them one by one. Yells of joy came from ones that were breaking, and suddenly, in an explosion, the Shadow's burst apart. "FREEDOM!" he bellowed, jumping out of the now open cell. "At last, I can do as a please!" he yelled, as the stream of data vanished, freeing all the monstrosities on that side of the prison. "I am sorry, you might get freed later on," he said to the one that were not yet freed, and left the prison, as the other monstrosities that escaped did the same in anyway they could. He knew where he must go. Earth. More precisely, Peach Creek.

XxxxX

"Eddy, I don't think that this is going to work," Colin said as Eddy sat on Colin.

"Stop whinin', you stupid robot!" Eddy yelled at Colin, as he tried to train Colin how to be like a horse.

"Eddy, I wasn't constructed for blue-berries!" Colin yelled, blurting out blue-berries for no reason.

"What do you mean, blue-berries? I'm trying to get you to carry me like you're a horse!" Eddy yelled at Colin in anger, kicking the machine.

Colin, being a robot, shouldn't have noticed. He did. "AHH!! PAIN!" Colin yelled, and jumped onto the ceiling, literally. "I LIKE THIS VIEW!" he yelled happily, looking around, and scuttled off on the ceiling.

"Stupid robot," Eddy muttered in annoyance, and walked into the room Edd was in, and he was done programming the base.

"The base is done being programmed, Eddy," Edd said, saluting Eddy. "What shall we do now?" he asked, and Eddy rubbed his chin.

"Forget tomorrow at dawn, Double D," Eddy said to Edd. "COLIN!!" he yelled, wanting the insane robot to come to him, and Colin did.

"WHAT IS IT!?!?!" Colin yelled happily, bouncing up and down.

"STOP THAT!" Eddy yelled, and Colin stopped moving. "Good. Now, I want you to dig a tunnel to the sewers so we can get to Peach Creek," Eddy said, and Colin stood there.

"Can't we just use the surface?" Colin asked happily, wondering why he had to dig some more.

"No, we can't. They'll see us," Eddy said to him, and Colin still didn't get it. "We don't want them to see us," he said, and Colin literally jumped.

"I'LL START NOW!!" he yelled, before beginning to dig from the tunnel to the power plant, following his navigation circuits to the sewers in Peach Creek.

"We're going to use the sewers!?" Edd yelled in shock from Eddy's plan.

"Yes, Double D, we are," Ed said dumbly. "Why?"

"We'll put in gates on the exits, and flood the sewers and Peach Creek, forcing them to live in a horrible smell!" Eddy yelled, before laughing manically. Edd sighed in pure wonder of how and why Eddy could have such a plan, and Ed laughed as well.

"Eddy, the city workers will be bound to find out!" Edd yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "But let me guess, you have a plan!"

"That's right, Double D," Eddy said, and hit Edd's back. "You're going to build battle bots that will attack anyone that comes too close to the sewer's entrances, and kill them," he said, and rubbed his hands together.

"KILL!?" Edd yelled in horror, realizing this was truly more than he thought. He knew Eddy would have ridiculously huge plots for simple things a lot, but he never thought Eddy would _kill _someone over this!

"Yes, Double D. This is my final vengeance, the day I step up and say "no longer!" no longer shall the kids of the cul-de-sac oppose me, Professor Scam!" he yelled, as he began to laugh in madness. "Now put your outfits on, boys, we're going to start the plans," he said, as the three boys walked into different rooms and changed into their uniforms. I already described them though, and I won't again I'm afraid. Go back to the first chapter if you already forgot, but I will occasionally describe parts of them.

XxxxX

In the cul-de-sac, all the kids were by now worried sick. An entire day had gone by, and no Eds. Their parents had called the cops who were having a through-and-through investigation, and everyone that the Eds knew and ever were by was investigated. The Kankers, as you could guess, were worried as well. They barely changed other than the fact they were now about sixteen, and they had the same style of hair as they did two years ago. "I hope our boyfriends are OK," May said to her sister Lee.

"They will be, or the guy who hurt them is in a lot of trouble," Lee said, serious about that one thing.

"Yeah, what Lee said, May," Marie said to May, agreeing with Lee.

They walked into the cul-de-sac, and the other kids were all around Eddy's house, where the Eds would be they thought. "You guys have any news about the Eds?" Jonny asked, turning around and seeing the Kankers. They shook their heads.

"Oh," Nazz said, genuinely concerned.

"Rolf hears something from beneath this, this hard cement," Rolf said, as he put his head on the ground, and heard scratching noises.

"It's probably a rat, Rolf," Kevin said to the foreigner, who stood up.

Suddenly, they heard someone yelling, "GET UP YOU STUPID LUMP!" from the sewers, and someone complaining about the filth.

"That sounded like Eddy!" Jimmy yelled at the sound of Eddy's voice, and suddenly, they heard another voice.

"I LIKE THE SEWERS!" it yelled, and then they heard three different voices yelling as the scratching sent away.

"What the heck just happened?" Nazz asked as they all stared at the ground.

"I don't know. I just don't know," Kevin said as he shook his head in disbelief.

XxxxX

Well, that's Chapter 4! Hoped you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5: The Flood

**Professor Scam**

**Chapter 5: The Flood**

"AHH!!" Ed, Edd, and Eddy yelled as Colin carried them across the sewers at incredible speeds. Their faces were stretching even!

"WHHEEEE!!" Colin yelled, before he accidently moved off the solid land, and began to sink as he ran in the water. "O-oh," he said, realizing his mistake.

"GET ME ON LAND!!" Eddy yelled, his voice echoing.

"GOT IT!" Colin yelled, throwing the three Eds onto the cement side road, which was beginning to flood.

"GOOD LORD! THE SEWER'S BEGINNING TO FLOOD ALREADY!" Edd yelled, trying to climb out of the water, Colin thought, grabbed the three, and raced out of the sewers. He ran into the base of theirs, and quickly sealed the door to the sewers.

"Colin, you did something smart!" Eddy yelled in amazement. "Congratulations!"

"I LIKE WAFFLES!" Colin yelled out of nowhere, bobbing up and down.

"We need an airlock like in Star Wars!" Ed yelled, seeing the resemblance of their base and a Star Wars space ship.

"That's not a bad idea, Ed," Edd said happily. "That way if we built something allowing us to sneak in through the flooded sewers we could!"

"Then get to work, I'll be planning our first strike," Eddy said, rubbing his hands together and walking away…

XxxxX

Three hours later when the airlock was complete, the sewers would have reached the base's entrance without the two doors. Luckily, they were there, and the Eds were now in the Professor Scam Outfits. "I've taken the liberties of creating three weapons for each of us," Edd said as Colin was right now running through the flooded sewers in joy. "Eddy, I've constructed you a vibrosword, which has an end that vibrates enough to cut through nearly anything weaker than steel," Edd said, giving Edd the sword.

It was long, whippy, like a butter knife. A button was on it, to turn the vibration on. Edd took out a pair of gloves. "Ed, I've constructed you a pair of gloves that can be used as an extra pair of arms that follow your hands' movements,," Edd said, giving the gloves to Ed.

They were black, and Ed put them on as Eddy swung his sword, battling foes not there. "As for myself, I constructed a mind-gauntlet that lets me read brain waves and modify them," Edd said, taking out a helmet and putting it on.

"These are cool-o, Double D!" Eddy yelled in amazement of the sheer coolness of these weapons.

"They sure are!" Ed said, grabbing a tea cup on the other side of the room, with his glove that floated back to him.

"Why thank you, I made them for our use," Edd said, before a light flashed on the computer, and a voice said something.

"Thank you for freeing me, Earthmen. I will visit you soon," the demonic voice said, chilling the spine of Edd, sending shivers down Eddy's, but strangely only getting the word "cool!" out of Ed.

"Ed-d-d-dy, did you hear that?" Edd asked in fear, unaware of the fact he had freed an ancient evil.

"I sure did, Double D," Eddy said, still feeling tremendous fear. He shook.

"It was cool!!" Ed yelled happily. "Just like Hades in "I am HADES!!"" Ed yelled happily, referring to a movie of his.

Suddenly, they heard a clunking metal, water, water drain, and a voice. An all too happy voice. The inner airlock opened, and Colin burst in happily. "I HEARD IT TOO!" he yelled in joy.

"You did?" Edd asked, confused. "Oh my, that means that our computer network is connected! Colin is connected to our audio!"

"Dang dirty robot was eavesdropping!" Eddy yelled in anger.

"I'm not dirty! I cleaned myself!" Colin yelled happily, before scuttling off in random again.

"I hate that robot," Eddy muttered as he walked to the elevator.

"WAIT!!" Edd yelled, stepping in front of Eddy. "They'll know your back!"

Eddy thought about this for a while, and in the end agreed with Edd. "OK, Double D, then what do we do?"

"We send a mini-probe to check the cul-de-sac out before hand, then map out our plans and where the kids are," Edd explained.

"Buttered toast," Ed said happily, as he put a piece of bread in a toaster.

"We have cooking appliances?!" Eddy yelled in shock.

"Why yes, Eddy, we do," Edd said happily. "We're a self-dependent base; I reactivated the old electric power plant for us even. We won't need any outside help!" he said happily, unknowingly naming a fanfic of Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

"So we could live here forever?" Eddy asked, in wonder.

"Until we die, yes. Unless a nuclear explosion knocks our power supply out," Edd said, nodding. DING! A piece of toast shot into the air, Ed caught it, and slapped a knife on it, and buttered it.

"YUM!" he yelled happily, eating his toast.

"Small things amuse small minds, I suppose," Edd laughed, before walking into a room with technological equipment to make a mini-probe bot…

XxxxX

"This is where the sound went!" Jonny yelled, running into the junkyard, Nazz and Kevin following. He held Plank in his hands.

"It had to be in the sewers, but they don't run here, do they?" Kevin asked, looking around.

"I don't know, Kevin, but Jonny's right, it went towards the junkyard," Nazz said, looking around. They saw piles of trash everywhere, and eventually found two piles very close together, hiding an elevator. They never found the elevator though.

"What's that noise?" Kevin asked, hearing a weird, humming noise.

"I-I don't know, but it's scarring me," Nazz said, looking around nervously.

"Nazz, stay close, if anything attacks I don't want you to get hurt," Kevin said, as Jonny looked behind a pile of junk, and Nazz listened, and hid by Kevin, who hugged her.

"Guys, you won't believe this, but there's a floating ball with a dollar sign on the side," Jonny said, running towards them.

"The only guy I know with dollar signs on everything is Eddy, and he's too dumb to have a robot," Kevin said.

"What about Professor Scam? That guy in a costume two years ago?" Nazz asked, remembering Professor Scam.

"I don't even remember who that was," Kevin said, trying to remember who it was that Professor Scam was.

"We have to tell the others, Professor Scam is back!" Jonny yelled, unknowingly being heard by Eddy. And the mini-probe bot.

"Cul-de-sac found," it said, following the three.

XxxxX

"They know… the war begins tomorrow," Eddy said, as light hit his face…

Sorry for the delay, I've been waterlogged for a while.


	6. Chapter 6: The Attack of Kevin

**Professor Scam**

**Chap****ter 6: The Attack of Kevin**

"Attack!!" Eddy yelled, as the Eds, Colin, and three robots Edd made charged towards the cul-de-sac, and Eddy swung his sword through an electric wire. Power went out across the cul-de-sac.

"Eddy, please, attack? The place is flooded with waste!" Edd said, as he waded through the flooded streets of Peach Creek in a biohazard suit.

"Yes!" Eddy exclaimed. "And I'm Professor Scam, not Eddy!"

"Very well, Professor Scam," Edd said, and thought with his arms crossed. "Who am I then? And what about Ed?"

"Your Double Dollar and Ed'll be Ed," Eddy said, losing all creative naming for Ed.

"I AM LOTHAR!" Ed yelled, and Eddy just nodded.

"Sure you- wait, that's it! You'll be Lothar," Eddy finished, and Ed smiled. Edd just sighed.

"Very well then, Professor Scam," Edd said, before looking around. "It would appear that Kevin is the only one still home, the others probably left from the flood," Edd said, noting that all the houses other than Kevin's had no sign of anyone in them.

"Then we attack Kevin!" Eddy declared, and rose his sword. "Lothar, attack!" Eddy ordered, and Ed ran towards Kevin's house, his head going to ram into it. He head-butted Kevin's house, and broke through the wall.

"LOTHAR WILL CRUSH KEVIN!!" Ed yelled, as Kevin turned from the TV and saw Ed break in to his house. He quickly jumped up in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kevin yelled at Ed, who stood there, thinking. Or at least dumbfounded. Also Kevin didn't recognize the Eds, seeing as they wore different clothes.

"He's breaking into your house, Kevin!" Eddy yelled, walking, holding his sword. "Now prepare to die, or join me!"

"Join you? What about you there is to join?" Kevin asked, not getting at all what was happening.

"Join me, and help me destroy the cul-de-sac, or die!" Eddy yelled, knowing full well Kevin didn't know he was Eddy.

"I'll never join you!" Kevin yelled in protest, before flinging his fist at Eddy's face. Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his shoulder, and saw his arm hit the floor, Eddy's sword drenched in blood. "AHH!!" he yelled in pain, as Eddy heartlessly stabbed Kevin in the stomach, twisted his sword, and watched Kevin die painfully.

"Good bye, shovel chin," Eddy said, smiling. "I feel no pity," he added, as Kevin looked at his eyes. Eddy saw pure unrelentless terror.

"Who… are you?" Kevin asked, before falling forwards dead as Eddy withdrew his sword.

"GOOD LORD!" Edd yelled, seeing Kevin's body on the ground. "YOU KILLED HIM!!"

"Why did you kill Kevin, Profetter Scam?" Ed cried, mispronouncing "Professor".

"It's Professor Scam, pronounce it right!" Eddy yelled at Ed. "I killed him for the reason we started this, to exact revenge. Now you robots, carry him back to the base," Eddy said, pointing at the three robots.

"Yes master," they said, grabbing Kevin's body and arm, and fleeing to the Scam Fortress.

"We should get back to the base, before anyone sees us," Eddy said, as the sewage floated into Kevin's house as well. He walked towards the junkyard, followed by the other Eds.

"Eddy, how did you find it in you to actually kill Kevin? I mean really, how?" Edd asked in pure shock, as they walked.

"I just let my anger flow, let it control my mind and body, and just did it, easily," Eddy explained, as Ed wept silently with Colin.

"WHY DID WAFFLES HAVE TO DIE?!" Colin yelled happily in his stupidity.

"Who the hell's Waffles?" Eddy asked in annoyance of Colin.

"The guy with that hat! He's Waffles!" Colin explained, calling Kevin Waffles.

"Kevin? Your calling Kevin Waffles?" Eddy asked, not getting where Colin got that name. "He had to die because he would have killed us," Eddy quickly lied to the robot, knowing that the thing was completely insane.

"We should eat buttered toast when we get back, to make us happy!" Ed yelled happily, naming his favorite food.

"YEAH!" Colin yelled happily, not knowing anything other than that he liked buttered toast now.

Behind them, a shadow stalked them, and the land it touched lost all traces of life. "They are the ones that will kill the Warrior of Light," the Shadow whispered in his shadowiness, as he moved silently behind the Eds…

Kevin's body sat on a table, Edd stood by it, performing a complex surgery on it, attempting to turn it into a cyborg. "Just a slight modification on the vision," he said, using a wrench on a bolt keeping a half-ring around his eyes. "There! Now to the body and power," Edd said, as he moved on to the body to make Kevin's body mechanical. They would let him keep his memories and emotions, but not his motor skills. He would be forced to kill his closest friends, forced to serve those he hates, and he would not be able to tell anyone. It was his unique punishment.

"Double D, the TV's acting up!" Eddy yelled from the main room, and Edd walked out of the lab and into the main room of the base. "There you are, Double D, the TV won't work," he complained, and Edd looked at the TV.

On it words flew across, numbers as well. It was slowly becoming binary, and then mathematical values that were universal, such as Pi, began to go. Pi to the twelve hundredth decimal… To the one thousandth… To the one millionth… It kept going, until the following read over and over again in it, binary code. As I do not know binary code, I will merely quote Edd's translation. "'Thank you for freeing me.' What the? What does it mean, freeing someone?" Edd asked, reading it.

"Oh, now numbers mean words!" Eddy yelled in anger.

"It's binary, it's how computers work. It's a message," Edd said, before the code ended, and began being completely random again. "Well that was strange," he added, before a crash.

"GUYS!! THERE'S A SHADOW OUTSIDE WANTING IN!" Ed yelled from the elevator. "WHAT DO I DO!?"

"A shadow?" Edd asked, before the two ran into the elevator and went up it. Outside stood a literal shadow. The Shadow exactly.

"Ed, Edd, n Eddy," the Shadow said to them, smiling. "I was freed from my imprisonment by the higher beings by you three, and I want an alliance," he explained.

"Why should we ally with you? What can you do?" Eddy said, before the Shadow started to transform.

He was now a dollar bill. "I can provide you riches, knowledge, and power," the Shadow said. "I am a higher being than you three, and unfortunately for me indebted to you for freeing me," he explained.

"You had me at riches!" Eddy yelled in joy, and stepped out of the way. "Right this way, Mr. Shadow," he said, directing to the open elevator. The Shadow walked into it, and the Eds followed.

"Eddy, are you sure this is wise? He was imprisoned!" Edd whispered to Eddy, who nodded.

"Mr. Shadow, what did you do to get in trouble?" Ed asked happily.

"I supposedly terrorized some lower dimensions, it's poppycock though. Everyone knows that dimensions lower than this have no capacity for emotions," the Shadow explained to Ed.

"Cool, other dimensions," Ed said happily. "I painted the doors, thank you very much," Ed said.

"Nice, you build any of these?" The Shadow said, seeing the ships he could use to terrorize people.

"Nope," Ed said when the doors opened and he feel onto the floor. Colin saw him and laughed.

"YEAH!! THERE'S A NEW GUY!" Colin yelled happily, before Ed and him ran off into another room happily.

"Are those two always that dumb?" the Shadow asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Edd said. "May I have a word with Eddy privately?"

"Of course, I'll wait here," the Shadow said, and started to watch the TV as Edd and Eddy walked into a room.

"Eddy, we can't do this! He's a supernatural creature, we know nothing about him or his kind!" Edd yelled in disbelief.

"What's Kev doin' here, Double D?" Eddy said, seeing Kevin's body.

"I'm making him into a robot that we can control, but he will be aware of what happens, lacking control," Edd explained.

"Cool," Eddy said, noting that would be a good punishment. "Anyways, Double D, I think this could be our ticket to success! We merely get that guy back in prison when we're done using him, and bang! Success!"

"If you say so, Eddy," Edd said. "But if things mess up, don't blame me," Edd said, as they opened the door. The Shadow was watching the History Channel.

"Ah, I knew this guy," he said, pointing at Hitler on the TV. "I met him when I was in prison, he also was released by you, but he didn't get reincarnated," he said.

"We accept your offer, Shadow," Eddy said, and smiled. "Keep your end of the bargain and don't do any funny business, and we'll work with you," he said.

"Good," the Shadow said, and the two shook hands.

XxxxX

Nazz walked into her room, worried sick. Kevin went missing today, and the Eds were still missing. Worse, the sewers had become plugged and all the workers mysteriously vanished when they tried to fix it. "Oh how I hope," she said. "Oh how I hope their all right," she said. She sat in her bed as night fell. "This week went from bad to worse right when the Eds vanished, and now Scam is back," she said, and picked up her phone. The power had been recently restored, somehow. "Hello? Is Sarah there?" she asked. "Oh, good," she said, and then heard Sarah.

"Nazz, Ed's still missing, I'm scared," Sarah said through the phone.

"I am too, Sarah," Nazz said, trying to comfort her. "Their parents are fighting about what happened even," Nazz said.

"I know, it's horrible," Sarah said. Nazz could tell she just finished crying, and Jimmy's voice was heard in the background.

"Hey, is that Jimmy?" Nazz asked. She got a yes. "Put it on speaker, I need to talk to you two," she added.

"Nazz, is that you?" Jimmy asked, sounding sad as well. Ed was like a brother to him, despite his hatred of him. "It's horrible, the Ed's parents are fighting, and we're all worried sick!"

"Jimmy, can you two meet me at school tomorrow?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sarah asked.

"I need to tell you guys something, I have to go," Nazz said, before hanging up. Even though Jimmy had became more and more emo-like over the years, he normally sounded happier than he just did. Nazz knew something was going on, and she knew she had to get to the bottom of it. Outside her window, Jonny walked by her house in his Captain Melonhead outfit, still like it was two years ago, only larger. He just got done searching for the four missing people, and hadn't found them. The entire cul-de-sac was worried sick, and they weren't about to feel better soon!

XxxxX

Well this update was quicker, guess that's good. Chapter's also longer I hope.


	7. Chapter 7: The Discovery of Eddy Part 1

**Professor Scam**

**Chapter 7: The Discovery ****of Eddy Part 1**

Nazz woke up in the morning, the sun hitting her eyes. She looked outside, and saw police cars around Kevin's, and the homes of each of the Ed's the sewage had risen over night… It was like something was trying to stop the kids from living. "Oh my God, Kevin and the Eds are still missing!" she yelled, seeing this. She quickly just threw a shirt on and some pants (Over her pajamas, honestly people.) and ran outside wearing a pair of boots due to the sewage, her mom yelling "Don't you want breakfast?" after her. She ignored her mother as she ran towards the closest house to her's- Eddy's.

"Ah, Nazziline Johnson," a police officer said, seeing her running towards the house. "We heard that you last saw the Eds four days ago, perhaps you can help us with this mystery," he said.

"I hope so too," Nazz said, as she looked around. "This sewage makes it hard though, doesn't it?" she asked, as the sewage drifted by.

"Yeah, it does. Strangely there aren't any signs of any known kidnapper or anything even close to the area, it's strange," the police man said, as they stood there.

"The last time I saw the Eds they failed one of their "scams" and Kevin beat them up. Actually Kevin, Rolf, and Sarah did, but Kevin just went missing so I don't see how it could be him," she said, trying to put the pieces together.

"Strange… Have you seen anything strange in the last few days?" the police man asked.

"There was a robot over in the junkyard with a dollar sign on it that Jonny saw," Nazz said.

"Interesting… I'll send a crew to the junkyard and I'll ask Jonny about it," the police man said, before walking off.

"It's like this was all planned," Nazz said, before racing towards Kevin's house as well…

XxxxX

In his house, Jonny was training himself to be able to fight off Professor Scam again. He was practicing using Plank, now once again Splinter the Wonderwood, as a mentor. Of course, this either meant Jonny was really training himself, or Plank was telling him how to do things and what to do. "So I need to get a sword? OK, buddy!" Jonny yelled happily, before running out of his room and into the basement. His father used to fight in the war, and he had a sword from the war. Of course he only had it as a souvenir now, but now Jonny was to use it like his father- to benefit his people. "I got it, Plank!" Jonny yelled coming upstairs. Somehow a lot of dummies had been set up now, and Jonny started to cut them down, like they were enemies. He heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Are you Jonny Two-By-Four?" a police officer asked, and Jonny nodded. "We need to ask you some questions about that robot you saw in the junk yard," the police man said.

"Like what?" Jonny asked, as the police man walked into the room.

"What did it look like?"

Jonny thought about this, before having a mental picture. "It was round, and floated. On the side I saw there was a dollar sign, and also a little circle, like a camera, and it was still."

"OK. Where was it?"

"It was near the middle of the junkyard."

"Interesting… Thanks for the help, Mr. Two-By-Four," the police man said before leaving towards Rolf's house…

XxxxX

"Rolf remembers the last time he saw Kevin," Rolf said as the police man asked him questions. "It was two days ago, before Nana had Rolf go into the woods to gather fungi," Rolf said, as the police man wrote notes.

"What was he doing?" the police man asked.

"Rolf remembers this part well! Kevin-boy was walking to his home from, how-do-you-say, the junkyard, and the next day Rolf had to gather fungi!" Rolf said. The police man appeared to be suspicious or Rolf. "You do not believe that Rolf had anything to do with athletic-Kevin-boy's disappearance, do you?"

"Not at all, Rolf, it's strange that no one was in the cul-de-sac when this happened, that's all," the police man said, before getting up from a plastic-wrapped chair in Rolf's living room. "Thanks for the help, Rolf," he said before leaving, and Rolf followed.

"Rolf needs to tend to the crop, for this sewage of your industry is a plague upon it," Rolf explained, before turning to go to the back side of the house.

XxxxX

"Good Lord, we found something!" a police officer yelled from the living room, and the three other police officers ran in, Nazz as well. The room was Kevin's living room, and there was a small blood stain on the wall.

"Whatever happened, murder or kidnapping, there was more struggle than with the Eds," an officer said, and Nazz stood there in thought.

"What if it was the Eds?" Nazz asked, realizing the Eds had shown no struggle of any kind in their disappearances. "They could have went into hiding somewhere, and then have, while we were all gone, came to Kevin's house and take him!"

"That's impossible! We'd have found them, this is our town!" one of them said, pointing out the obvious and yet being oblivious at the same time.

"Fine," Nazz said, walking off in agitation… And to Jonny's house…

XxxxX

"Hey-ya, Nazz," Jonny said, opening the door. "What you here for?" he asked.

"I'm just really worried that the Eds are responsible for Kevin's disappearance. Kevin said it himself, the only guy we know with money signs thrown everywhere is Eddy," Nazz said

"Your right!" Jonny said, as the two things connected. "That means they took Kevin! I bet their base is in the junkyard even!"

"But where? We didn't see anything!" Nazz exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "Oh, this is bad, this is bad," she repeated to herself.

"Wait, what if it's underground somewhere?" Jonny asked, and looked at Plank. "Hm… We have to get to the junkyard!" he said, grabbing his sword.

"What about me? I don't have anything to protect myself with!" Nazz yelled.

"You know martial arts, don't you?" Jonny asked. Nazz nodded, and then realized what he was getting at. "Now c'mon, Nazz! We don't have all day!" he announced, before grabbing Plank and leading Nazz to the junkyard…

XxxxX

This is where we saw those x's, right? I hope so. Mainly because this chapter part is done, but hey, it's not my fault if your love life is horrible, it's your own fault. That's right, now go stick you head in a pig like the people that support the things you oppose want you two. But wait, you don't want to do what they want you to! That's right, review. Just click the button, there ya go! Now was that so hard?


	8. Chapter 7: The Discovery of Eddy Part 2

**Professor Scam**

**Chapter 7: The Discovery of Eddy Part 2**

Nazz, Jonny, and Plank by default walked into the junkyard and towards where they found the small robot of Professor Scam, now known to be Eddy. "This is it! But I see no entrance," Jonny said, looking around and holding his sword and Plank. "Plank, stay here with Nazz while I go check the place out," Jonny said, putting Plank on a car and walking towards the middle of the junkyard where he saw the robot earlier.

As he walked alone, he realized that if they saw a robot, that meant Scam probably had more! Of course, that was bad news, but he was sure that he could take them. He was prepared, unlike Kevin. And he was also armed. "Jon-ee," a voice said, it sounded like Kevin's. Jonny listened, and heard it again. It came from the north, and he began to run that way.

"I'm coming for ya, Kevin!" Jonny yelled, running through the junkyard, before seeing Kevin's hat laying on the ground by itself, and no Kevin. "Kevin?" he asked, picking it up. Suddenly the ground behind him made the noise of it erupting into the air, and he quickly turned around to see Kevin 2.0, a cyborg. "KEVIN! WHAT HAPPENED!?" he yelled, not knowing Kevin was being forced to attack him, and was aware of it. Unfortunately, he had no ability to tell Jonny, and stood up.

"You will be assimilated into the Borg!" he yelled, which would have told Jonny if he knew that this was Kevin being controlled physically and vocally by the Eds that Ed was controlling Kevin's vocals. Kevin walked closer, and raised his arm. "Prepare to be assimilated!!" he yelled, before lunging at Jonny, who quickly dodged it.

"KEVIN! WHAT HAPPENED!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Jonny yelled, as he jumped backwards and landed on a pile of junk. He grabbed his sword tightly, and raised it. "I don't want to hurt you, but if needed I will!" he yelled, unknowingly butchering the English language.

"I must obey my masters and destroy you!" Kevin yelled, rushing towards Jonny, and Jonny hit his sword on Kevin's arm… It didn't hurt him in the least, as it hit metal. Kevin had metal plating on most of his body, and Jonny really didn't want to kill him.

"Kevin's brainwashed!" Jonny exclaimed as he realized that this was not Kevin doing this, but someone else. Kevin grabbed the sword, and squeezed it's metal, trying to break it, and Jonny lifted the sword into the air quickly, tossing Kevin into the air.

He quickly jumped down and began running towards Nazz and Plank, fear for his life. "RUN YOU TWO! RUN!" he yelled, as they came into sight, and Nazz turned her head to him, not sure why she'd run.

"Why?" Nazz asked, not knowing what was going on, before seeing Kevin running after Jonny, his metallic cybernetic parts gleaming in the sunlight.

"JUST RUN!" Jonny yelled, and Nazz nodded. She began to run, and Kevin was in hot pursuit. He raised his fist, and jumped forward, landing in front of Jonny. "WHO IS IT MAKING YOU DO THIS?!" Jonny yelled, backing up in horror, and Nazz turned to see him backing up.

"I hate to be a rude host, but it's time you visit the hospital," Kevin said, cracking his knuckles as he approached Jonny, laughing a little. He began to swing his fist directly towards Jonny's eye, before he flew to the side and hit the ground, hurt from getting hit in a soft point of his armor. "Who did that?" he asked, coughing a little blood.

"Me," Nazz said, standing where seconds ago Kevin was standing and about to kill Jonny. She looked triumphant in her small, personal victory over Kevin. It was a hard decision, the man, if he was a man anymore, she used to love or Jonny, a guy that was protecting her and she never shared any feelings with before.

"Nazz, thank you," Jonny said, as the two looked in each other's eyes, not realizing Kevin was still there, and still as much of a threat. He stood up, and he raced towards Nazz, fist raised. "NAZZ! LOOK OUT!" Jonny yelled, seeing Kevin out of the corner of his eye, and he pushed Nazz out of Kevin's way, and Kevin's fist hit nothing. This of course led to him spinning around and falling, which was funny.

"Jonny, we have to kill him! He'll just keep attacking!" Nazz yelled, before putting her leg on Kevin's head. She began to step down, before a hand grabbed her leg, and twisted it. Nazz flew onto the ground by Kevin, who stood up. "HELP!!"

"You thought you could kill me, well you were wrong!" Kevin yelled, grabbing Nazz's neck, and lifting her up. She began to choke and gag, and then Jonny kicked Kevin, knocking him down, and freeing Nazz.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HURT NAZZ AGAIN!" he yelled, as he helped Nazz up. "IF I SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING TO HER EVER AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled, fuming in anger. He jumped towards Kevin and put his sword to Kevin's neck.

"Please, you don't want to kill me, do you?" Kevin asked, and then Jonny looked at Kevin, laying their helplessly. He looked so innocent, but Jonny didn't care.

"I'm letting you off easy this time, Kevin," Jonny said, and cut off Kevin's arm, and his one leg. "I catch you hurting Nazz ever again, I will kill you," Jonny said, before Kevin sat up, and didn't do anything showing he was hurt.

"You may have crippled me, but you'll never find Professor Scam!" he yelled, trying to stand. His leg reattached as his arm did, and smiled. "Looks like I put myself back together, doesn't it?" he asked, laughing.

"Oh crud," Jonny said, as he stood there. "Nazz, get to safety with Plank, I'll take care of Kevin," Jonny said, turning Nazz around, and she ran. He pulled his sword out again and jabbed it to Kevin' stomach, and Kevin dodged it. He grabbed it with his metal hand and threw Jonny into the air, and then jump kicked Jonny in the head.

"You honestly believe you can beat me? HA!" Kevin yelled, grabbing Jonny by the neck and lifting him upwards. Jonny looked at him, and saw no emotion… And he realized Kevin wasn't there anymore, just a body named Kevin.

"Yes, I do," Jonny said, before spitting on Kevin's mechanical body. Kevin merely laughed, before he began to short circuit!

"How did you do this to me?!" he yelled, has he let go, reeling in pain of short circuiting, and fled too fast for Jonny to follow. Jonny stood there, and looked at the ground. On it, he saw a dollar sign imprint from Kevin's back.

"It looks like Scam is really back," Jonny said, before running after Nazz… Little did he know that a shadow followed him… The Shadow that is…

XxxxX

"YOU STUPID RUSTY PIECE OF TIN!" Eddy yelled at Kevin as he saw Kevin fall out of the elevator, the short circuiting ending. "YOU JUST SET US BACK!"

"I'm sorry, Master, I didn't try, he knew a weakness I didn't," Kevin said, trying to make up for his failure. Eddy merely stared at him more menacingly. Kevin stood there in fear of Eddy being mad at him for failing.

"Eddy, it's not Kevin's fault!" Edd yelled, walking in. "Jonny hit the only non-water proof part of his shell, you didn't give me time to finish it!" Edd explained, throwing his arms in the air. "It's going to be easy to repair him though, luckily,"

"Fine then, Double D," Eddy said in annoyance. "But if he messes up again I'll make sure he doesn't again personally," Eddy added, striking fear in the mind of Kevin and his programmed obedience.

"Thank you," Kevin said before Edd drug his body to the laboratory, and began to work on fixing the short circuit problem…

XxxxX

"So the Eds did this all?!" Sarah yelled in shock of hearing that Eddy and the other two Eds were the reason that all this happened, and Jimmy himself was shocked.

"Rolf should have helped you two," Rolf said in grimace of the little mishap at the junkyard. He bowed his head then in respect of the loss of Kevin and Jonny patted his back.

"I know he was your friend, Rolf, just as he was all of ours," Jonny said. "But he isn't alive anymore, just his body," he said, and Rolf looked at him like he was crazy. "Scam added mechanical parts, or had someone do it for him," Jonny said, before Nazz suddenly interrupted.

"That's it! Eddy is Scam, and he had Double D do this! This means that Ed is also helping Eddy though," Nazz said, realizing the three outcasts were now against the entire cul-de-sac, and had killed their primary defender seeing as the cops never would buy that the Eds did that.

"We have to band together to stop them!" Jimmy yelled, shocking everyone. His enthusiasm was higher than it had been for a year, and he looked like he did two years ago when he framed the Eds, only angrier. "You guys barely made it from Kevin alive, imagine if he attacked the cul-de-sac as well as the Eds, even if just one or two of them! They could kill us all," Jimmy said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"I'll train Rolf and Jimmy to fight, Nazz will train Sarah," Jonny said, taking command.

"Rolf can fight, Jonny the wood-boy," Rolf said, looking at Jonny in annoyance. "Rolf will teach you two, go-go Nazz Girl can teach loud-mouth Sarah," Rolf said to the group, and then Jonny nodded. They all knew that Rolf could fight, and there was no doubt that he could train Jonny even.

"OK, Sarah, come with me and I'll teach you some martial arts," Nazz said, before leaving and walking into the sewage-filled street and toward her house, Sarah close behind.

"Follow Rolf, cry-baby Jimmy and Jonny the wood-boy, for Rolf will teach you at his farm," Rolf said, before walking off into the distance as well. The Shadow watched and followed stealthily, and he smiled internally. He would soon be done with his debt, he decided, and if not, forgot the debt. He would still take over as the supreme one… After isolating the Warrior of Light…

XxxxX

Well, chapter seven part two is done! I can't believe I'm finally on chapter eight, and more importantly, who is the Warrior of Light? All I'll say is that I'll reveal that soon, very soon.


	9. Chapter 8: The Kanker Compromise

**Professor Scam**

**Chapter 8: The Kanker Compromise**

Eddy walked through the junkyard, followed by two robot guards. He was taking a visit to the trailer park to strike a deal with the Kankers, Ed and Colin were playing in the sewers much to his disgust, and Edd was working on the base still, and their supposed helper the Shadow was to busy doing something in some lower dimension. Eddy, as the leader, decided to go get some more members to his small group of whatever it was that they were and the Kankers looked like good prospects. They not only did the Kankers love the Eds still after two years, but they were also considered to be villainous by most the cul-de-sac already, and they were outcasts as well. "Master, what shall we do incase we are attacked by these Kankers?" a robot guard asked.

Edd, being the genius he was, programmed them to be extremely loyal, but at the same time observant, questioning, and in times they would go into a single-mood mode, making them extremely happy or sad or angry, but they all talked so they could communicate and learn about their mission. There where about ten of them though, and three were stopping the sewers from draining, five were guards, and two were patrol bots. It worked like a perfect little robot caste-system actually.

"If they attack, you will fight back, no questions asked," Eddy said. His cape fluttered a bit more before the wind died down, and all was calm in the weather. It was as if the wind just vanished… strange. He was wearing his Professor Scam uniform, and the robot guards had the cent sign as an eye.

"Understood," the two robots said, as they left the junkyard and into the small patch of woods just south of it. The trailer park was actually south of the junkyard, with some woods between them, so really it was actually a good walk, not too long, but long enough to consider it work.

"OK, follow me, and try not to mess up," Eddy said, as he walked up to the trailer the Kanker sisters lived in. Normally he'd be shaking in fear, quivering from the horrors the Kankers put him and his friends through on a daily basis almost. A year ago their treatment began to get better, fortunately, and they could talk the Kankers out of it on some days. It turned out they were only attached to the Eds because their fathers left them early, and it hurt their whole family. Ever since, they wanted someone to stay with them, and the Eds seemed likely. Eddy actually felt sorry for them, but he wouldn't let anyone catch him feeling sorry for them. He knocked on the door, and heard the Kankers fighting to see who opens it.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Lee asked, finally winning the fight to open the door and looking Scam.

"I'm Professor Scam," he said, remembering the Kankers hadn't joined him yet. Once they did though, then he could reveal his identity, but no sooner. Any sooner they could possibly tell others. Sure it was unlikely, but you never know these days.

"What kind of dumb name is that?" Lee asked, popping her head out the door and looking at Eddy and the two robots. "And what's with the trash cans?"

"These are robotic guards, constructed for my protection," Scam explained, before standing up straight. "And I have a proposition," he said proudly.

"What is it?" Lee asked, trying to get Scam to hurry up with it.

"You join me and help me get my revenge on the cul-de-sac," Scam said, smiling. He knew that the Kankers would recognize him as Eddy for sure now, or at least he thought they would. As I said before, you can never tell with people these days.

"Eddy? EDDY! It's you!" Lee said, seeing through Scam's disguise, and then grabbed Eddy in a hug and kissed him, much to his disgust and horror. "We're in, if the other Eds are," she said, smiling.

"Yep, we sure are," Marie said, laughing a bit.

"If my big Ed is there I'll do it as well," May said, despite the fact she knew she would soon regret this. But she decided that it wasn't her gut feeling, that she was wrong. She wasn't though. She was right. More right than ever.

The three Kankers spat on their hands and extended them for a handshake, and Eddy shook their hands after spitting on his. As disgusting as this was to him, he knew it was the way the Kankers made deals. It was some form of deal sealing from wherever, and Eddy didn't care as long as he had three more helpers. "Great," he said, smiling. "Now if you ladies would follow me to our base," Eddy said, walking away from the trailer.

"Oh no you don't," Lee said, grabbing Eddy by the cape. "I want you to do something for us first," Lee said, and she smiled. The other three Kankers did as well, and Eddy gulped. "We're going to change, and you will tell us how we look," she said, and Eddy mentally sighed in relief. He wouldn't be smothered in kisses today by them. Now if they were Nazz or any of his magazine models or favorite TV actresses that also were in his magazines, he would have asked if there was anything else, but as they were Kankers… You get the picture I hope.

The Kankers went upstairs, and Eddy sat on the couch, and turned the TV on. _Fishbowl __Two_ was on, and he watched it intently, the little fish on the TV swam. Then he changed the channel and found MTV, and it so happened that they were for the first time in years playing music. "Holy crap, their playing music for once!" Eddy declared, when the Kankers walked down.

"Hey Eddy, how we look?" Lee asked, and Eddy turned to look at the Kankers.

In a moment his years upon years of hating and fearing the Kankers vanished, as he stared at Lee in pure amazement on how good she looked now that he saw her eyes. She wore a silk or something shirt that you could easily tell was pretty tight for a shirt, but not so tight that you were like "I see everything there, pointless to wear the shirt," tight of a shirt, and she had a skirt that went to the knees, and her hair was combed around her face so you could her green eyes, and Eddy instantly fell back into the couch in amazement. He didn't even look at the other Kankers, and for nearly three seconds he was incapable of speech. "WO-woah-wo-a-" he stuttered, and then got his words in order. "Wow, you look incredible," he said finally, before noticing the other Kankers, who he found were nearly as amazing looking- if they were more he obviously didn't notice.

"Thanks, Eddy," Lee said, hugging the villain, and let go. "We're ready to follow you to your base now," she said, smiling.

"No need to hurry," Eddy said, quickly. He couldn't do anything at the base he knew as Edd would scold him. "Robots, show Lee and Marie to the base," he said, and the robots walked off.

"You want to stay here?" Lee asked, as the door closed, and sat by him. He was sweating. "We are supposed to be getting to the base you know," she added, and Eddy could have swore his heart did summersaults.

"Yeah, yeah, that can wait," Eddy said, and grabbed her hand, smiling. "I think we owe ourselves some time," he said, and Lee smiled as well.

"If you say so," she said, before the two embraced for a kiss…

XxxxX

"Double D," Kevin asked, as Edd fixed him. "Why do I feel as if I have two souls?"

"Well, I had to lock your original soul up so you would still be aware," Edd said, bowing his head sadly. "I didn't want to, but I had to."

Kevin nodded sadly, before thinking. "Maybe you could get rid of one of them? I don't really want to trap another soul, could you let it have some control?"

"I suppose, nothing too much, mind you, but some," Edd said, before loosing a bolt, and Kevin felt a sudden loss of control, and his fist swung around before he willed it to stop.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP ME?!" he yelled at himself, before yelling, "I DON'T WANT TO HURT HIM!" and then Edd hurriedly tightened the bolt, but barely. Suddenly Kevin's body was controlled to ninety-eight percent of the personality with the Eds, and two by the original Kevin. "Thanks," he said.

_Damn you, _Kevin thought to Kevin, hating that he was trapped to all but a small area of control.

_Hey, I don't want to hurt anyone, that's why I let this happen, _the other Kevin thought, and the first Kevin gave a confirmative thought.

"You alright?" Edd asked him, and he nodded. Edd left the lab, now that Kevin was fixed, and saw the Kankers. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he yelled, shocked beyond all belief the Kankers were there, and then he noticed that Marie looked good… Real good… The kind of good looking that many never see in their life. She wore a black tee-shirt that was sort of baggy, and he pants were actually shorts, not reaching her feet. Her hair was also in a ponytail.

"Oh, nothing, Eddy just had us come to work for him," Marie said, twirling her hairs flirtatiously. "Maybe we can get to… work together?" she asked, nudging Edd in the shoulder, almost causing him to faint from nervousness.

"Um, that would be nice," Edd said, now that he knew that the Kankers weren't here for some sort of amorism towards the Eds… Or at least they weren't here unintentionally on Eddy's behalf.

"Great," Marie said, grabbing Edd as May sat and began to watch TV. Marie directed Edd to an empty room, and the two walked in. "What happened to your fear of me?"

"Um, er," Edd said, trying to escape from her grip around him as she hugged him tightly. "It's just you look so enchanting that," he said, before being interrupted as Marie kissed him on the lips, and he quickly shot out of her arms, and away from her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled in anger, feeling love, lust, confusion, anger, and fear, it was complicated to him.

"I thought you wanted me to kiss you," Marie said, looking hurt, and Edd began to feel guilty about possibly hurting her.

"Oh," Edd said, and walked to her. "I apologize, you just startled me," Edd said, trying to apologize, and suddenly he felt Marie hug him, and kiss him. It felt like he was in heaven, and he hugged her, embraced the kiss… and fell into love…

XxxxX

Ed and Colin walked out of the air lock to the sewers, happy as can be, and to the TV to watch _Fishbowl Three_ before the two realized three things. Eddy wasn't here. Edd wasn't here. And May Kanker was here. "KANKER!!" Ed yelled in horror, causing May to turn around in shock. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DOUBLE D AND EDDY!?"

"Who?" Colin asked dumbly, forgetting Eddy's name.

"I didn't do anything to them!" May yelled, and realized an hour had passed since leaving the trailer. "Lee and Eddy stuck at the trailer and Marie and Double D are somewhere or another," she said, thinking about where the other four were. "I guess we're alone with that robot," she said.

"Robot?" Ed asked, looking around before seeing Colin. "This is Colin! Double D built him and he's awesome!" Ed yelled happily, and Colin scuttled around franticly.

"I'M CHASING MY TAIL!" he yelled happily, as he ran around in circles. May stared at the robot and sighed in just the irony of the situation.

"You wanna watch _Fishbowl Three_?" she asked as Ed walked closer, nervously. May, he had to admit, looked as good as Nazz actually. Sure May still had buck teeth, but she had dressed so stunningly one could not help but think she was better looking than Nazz, and Ed sat down.

"OK," he said, sliding to a nice distance from May, not too close, but not enough for him to not notice her still. Suddenly the door of the elevator opened and Eddy and Lee walked in, both looking exhausted. "EDDY!!" Ed yelled, jumping up. "Why are you so tired?"

"Ed, I'm tired now," Eddy said, walking into his bunk. "And no, we didn't do anything over making out, don't even ask," he added, before jumping into his bed and starting to fall asleep.

"You two made out?!" May yelled in shock, staring at Lee.

"We decided that we'd stop there, so we didn't hurt any of our current plans," Lee explained and sat down. "This movie ain't as good as _Fishbowl Two,_" she complained as the movie played, and the two Kankers, Ed, and Colin watched the rest of _Fishbowl Three,_ but what of Edd and Marie? Well, your going to find out now!

XxxxX

"No, absolutely not," Edd said, as he sat on the opposite side of the room from Marie. "We are NOT doing anything of that sort, we agreed that we would barely even make out, and I let that happen reluctantly," he said.

"C'mon, honey, where's your sense of adventure?" Marie said, trying to convince him. "It won't hurt," she said.

"Not until we marry, you hear me? I believe that premarital sex (A/N: GASP!) is wrong, and I will not participate in it," he said, showing his point.

"Fine," Marie muttered, and said something about her mother never believing that. "But when we do get married, right?"

"Then I suppose, but not until. Period," Edd said, before standing up. "Now lets go see what the others are doing," he said, as they walked out of the room.

"'bout time, you two," May said, looking at them.

"Sorry, we were arguing about how far is too far," Edd said, sitting down by his friend Ed, and Marie sat by Ed. "You understand, right?"

XxxxX

Well, looks like the Eds have finally given in to the Kankers and the Kankers are working with them, but how will this turn out for the others? Note, this chapter has described the furthest anything romance-involved will get in this story; making out. They will however have brief debates on the matter of problems teenagers can have when in relationships, such as how far is too far, whether or not to do anything, and more importantly why they fell for each other. Nothing over making out the will actually be described or seen in this story, period. As Edd says "I believe that premarital sex is wrong" and as they aren't married yet, making out is the solid line. End of this pointless rant, so review or suffer the consequences of extremity!!


End file.
